Rainy Days and Amateur Strippers
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. College. It's raining, everything's wet and Yuta just wants to go home but he decides to start stripping along the way. Tenga of course, is the lucky person to see it. Pre-slash. TengaxYuta


**Monkey: So I did watch Kiznaiver as it was first coming out (so, so long ago lol) and I liked it and while I was ok about the ending couples, I did like the idea of Yuta and Tenga together? So I did a little something for them lol.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

With the first semester of college, people generally expect it to go well, especially during the first month.

And it did, for the most part.

Until of course, the oceans decided to fall from the heavens and descend upon their school, flooding a good portion of their giant campus.

Yuta supposed it wasn't that bad. He could've parked his car in the blue parking lot—the one where you couldn't even open the car doors because all the water would get inside the car.

With a sigh, he trudged along the campus, his shoes kicking through giant muddy puddles on his way to the parking garage. His backpack was soaked through completely, and he had little hope for his notebooks and textbooks surviving since he had been caught in the downpour earlier. His only consolation was that his day was finally over and everyone else looked the same as him—drenched and miserable as they walked around.

He sent a text to his friend, Maki, who asked if he was ok because she heard of the massive flooding going on in the school, and after sending him a confirmation, he received a picture of a couple of guys surfing the waters in one of the parking lots, half-dressed with giant grins on their faces.

Gray eyes rolled as he walked closer to the garage. The rain had stopped about half an hour earlier but his clothes were a dripping mess. Once he stood just outside the garage, he made the decision to start stripping off his clothes as he walked to his car parked on the fourth floor.

Who was going to care anyway? This was college, no one gave a damn about anything here.

His jacket was the first to go. He scowled at the article of clothing that did little to prevent the rest of his clothes from soaking through.

After balling it up and holding it in his arms, he paused by the stairs of the garage he decided to take (because who knew if the elevator would work—he was paranoid enough that hey, maybe the massive rain their desert of a town was unprepared for would make the elevators stop working just as he walked inside) and took off the dark blue, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing.

He took the stairs—thankful no one was around—and when he reached the final floor, he looked up into the cloudy sky and sighed. With a shake of his head, he stepped closer to the edge of the garage and took off the black undershirt he wore, exposing his skin to the clean, humid air.

He bundled up all his clothes, making a mental note to throw everything into the hamper as soon as he got home, when a low whistle snatched him out of his reverie.

He froze and turned around, looking into the smirking face of an attractive man, who leaned casually against a beautiful black car that was unfortunately partially covered in mud.

"Y'know, you don't normally expect a strip show when you come out of your car late for class." The man spoke, reaching into his car and pulling out a dry messenger bag. His hazel eyes looked playful. Yuta blushed but rolled his eyes.

"Everything's wet." Yuta paused briefly. "I would've started taking off my pants but now that I know I'm being watched, that's not gonna happen."

The man with the hazel eyes laughed. "You look like a sexy drowned rat."

Gray eyes blinked. "That… I don't understand that image in the slightest, but thanks for the attempt at a compliment."

The man nodded. He held a hand out. "Name's Tenga."

Yuta regarded the hand for a moment. He reached out and grasped it. "Yuta."

"Nice to meet you."

"The circumstances aren't quite as ideal as I would've liked to meet someone like you, but sure, you too." Yuta eyed him up and down. "I hope you don't mind your clothes getting ruined."

"Hey, if it comes down to it, I can just start stripping," Tenga winked and Yuta smirked. It was not really the first impression he'd like to give anyone and any other time Yuta might've been disgusted at the attention he received, but there was something easygoing about Tenga that Yuta couldn't quite put a finger on. If anything, he'd be telling Maki about his experience later, wondering if it was a common college occurrence.

"Well Yuta, thanks for the abrupt show. Drive home safely." Tenga grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pocketing his keys.

Yuta nodded. "Thank you, I think. Enjoy your classes."

Tenga smiled and they began to part ways. Yuta didn't get any further out than a few cars when he heard Tenga call his name out.

Yuta turned to look at him and raised a brow. "Yes?"

Tenga shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "You can totally tell me off if I'm coming across as a creeper, but would you be willing to give me your number?"

In the month of school so far, Yuta had turned several people down. He considered himself attractive but he really wasn't interested in complete strangers having his number for whatever reason. He thought for a bit, and gave a tiny smirk when he saw Tenga's hope slipping away. All that earlier smooth-talker vibe disappeared, replaced with a timid yet hopeful look.

"Sure." He waited as Tenga smiled and pulled out his phone. Yuta rattled off his number, then told Tenga to text him so he'd have his number. Tenga agreed and pocketed his phone with a grin.

"See you around, Yuta."

"Later, Tenga."

This time they parted ways for real, and as Yuta made his way to his car, he looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a rainbow right above their school. He chuckled, reaching his car and opening the door, throwing all of his wet things inside.

As horrible as their campus flooding was, Yuta found himself enjoying the fact that he had the idea to strip halfway. And if Tenga's gorgeous, hazel eyes and the rainbow meant anything, it was a sign that this whole college life was going to be quite the interesting experience.

* * *

 **Monkey: And here's where I come clean! This was originally gonna be a fic for a different ship in a different fandom lol but I switched things around because I thought it fit (sort of?) these guys better. Also, the whole ocean falling from the sky thing at a university totally happened (it rained so much the campus flooded, well, the black parking lot did anyway lol), at mine, about 4 years ago (I wrote this fic about three years ago so lol). And yeah, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
